


Play Thing

by Inte1eon



Series: Sonic the Hedgehog-Mortal Kombat [1]
Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types, Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bad Ending, Corruption, Crossover, Drabble, Earthrealm (Mortal Kombat), Gods, Headcanon, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Master Emerald, Netherrealm (Mortal Kombat), Other, Outworld (Mortal Kombat), Villain Chris Thorndyke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:02:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26914819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inte1eon/pseuds/Inte1eon
Summary: With two dimensions threading together, Ovi could finally have the one Mobian he wanted all to himself: Sonic the Hedgehog.
Relationships: Sonic the Hedgehog & Chris Thorndyke
Series: Sonic the Hedgehog-Mortal Kombat [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1963840
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Play Thing

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing except this idea.
> 
> ==
> 
> Warning: Non-consent, original character treated as a slave, and a villainous portrayal of a character considered divisive.

Ovi had won. Timelines and two dimensions were under his control.

Sonic's world remained conquered by the Eggman Empire: a feat that his Father failed to accomplish. Nicole's world, in the meanwhile, was next. With two dimensions threading together, Ovi could finally have the one Mobian he wanted all to himself: Sonic the Hedgehog.

The hedgehog was kept prisoner in a cage reinforced by the Master Emerald's power on Angel Island. The Phantom Ruby was his along with Kronika's Crown. Two opposing energies collided, yet he made them work in harmony.

When a bolt of red lightning came down on the Island, a corrupted Raiden and Fujin teleported into view.

"Status report," the man requested.

"My lord, your will is done," Raiden began.

"Outworld, Earthrealm, the Netherrealm," Fujin listed. "All are conquered."

"Per your command, Chaosrealm and Orderrealm are next," Raiden added. "All dimensions will soon yield to your influence."

Ovi smiled with insane glee. He now donned a black version of his military uniform to signify his overlord status.

_'Not even Kira and Davi can stop me now,'_ he predicted.

Sonic looked on with terror while Nicole got brought to the two Gods as a "reward." Ovi told them that the last batch of offspring proved unworthy and requested that they impregnate her once more.

"I loved you," Nicole pleaded, clearly hurt. "Both of you!"

"We do not know you, harlot," Fujin countered, shocking her.

"Do not presume that we are familiar with each other," Raiden added on.

While her guard was down from heartbreak, Nicole was taken inside the headquarters by both Gods.

"This is cruel," Sonic thought out loud, watching from afar. "You're a complete monster now."


End file.
